Ironman: Solus Genus Superat
by mistressofdarkness666
Summary: "If you don't allow your daughter into your heart Mr. Stark you will be a man who has everything...yet nothing" Can the two stubborn Starks allow love to bring them together? Will his issues or her secrets stop this? Both need to know...Solus Genus Superat...Alone Family Survives. Slight TS/PP Eventual Avenger/OFC Cliche Tony Stark's kid plot done way better
1. Chapter 1

**Well here's my new story! This is the first story I'm doing without direct romance for my OC. However! This story will eventually make its way into Avengers where my character will, then, have a love interest. Please enjoy the story.**

_I…am…ironman_

I grunted the muscles in my arms burning, the sweat slid down my back and forehead at an attempt to cool me.

_Has he lost his mind?_

_Can he see or is he blind?_

I left out a heavy gasp my heart pounding my chest; my eyebrows furrowed as I concentrated my muscles shaking from the strain.

"One hundred and fifty", I gasped out letting my arms release the bar. I crashed on the mat under me with a loud thump. I gasped for breath allowing a small victorious smirk to cover my face.

_Is he alive or dead?_

_Has he thoughts within his head?_

I grunted sitting up a mechanical hand came into my peripheral vision; I grinned taking the water bottle from it with a nod. I chugged at the water leaning my elbows on my knees to cool down for a second.

_We turned to steel_

_In the great magnetic field_

I closed my eyes enjoying the smooth tunes of Black Sabbath for a moment.

"Music lower", I let out a grunt of irritation as her heels clicked loudly. I sighed looking up at her with her clip board in her hands her eyes studying my sweaty figure; I already knew what was coming.

"Charlie, you need to be on a jet in three hours", she informed me and I waved her off.

"I thought I said I wasn't going", I told her simply staring up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You did say that", she said and I nodded at my point being made. "But, this is very important and it would…look good if you went as well", I let out a small growl standing up taking the towel from the mechanical hand wiping at the sweat on my forehead. My sneakers padded against the marbled floor as she walked after me her heels clicking frantically to keep up with my long strides.

"Pepper I made myself clear, I have no interest what so ever in Tony's little award ceremony; the spot light, as you know, isn't my thing" I waved my hands around before turning and entering my room. I heard her sigh as my door clicked shut behind me. I grunted when I strained my back as I peeled off my tight workout tank top. I tugged my shoes off slipping into my bathroom. I bypassed the large tub hitting a few buttons for the multiple shower heads to come alive with a loud hiss and a flash of hot water to pour from them.

I slipped into the shower after peeling my clothes off. I closed my eyes tugging my hair out the ponytail. The water relaxed my tense muscles and I sighed after a few minutes and washing myself off, I slipped out the shower. I dried myself off before tugging on a pair of yoga pants and a big tee. My bare feet padded against the cool marble as I hopped over the side of couch laying across it and clicking on the television with a remote.

My thumb pressed rapidly down to find something to watch; it paused on one of the stupid entertainment television shows that obsessed over every single move of a celebrity.

"_Stark Industry heiress Charlene "Charlie" Stark was seen riding down Rodeo Drive this weekend on a very expensive motorcycle. She was decked out in tight skinny jeans and a simple white tee"_

"_I have to say John; this girl could do way better with her wardrobe. Her father's a billionaire but she's wearing just a shirt; really girl get some fashion sense", _I snorted loudly flicking off the man on the television.

"You know you shouldn't watch these shows", I looked over my shoulder at him.

Tony's POV

She turned her neck staring at me over her shoulder; I adjusted at my tie staring down at her. Her brown eyes with specs of almost gold stared up at me with a blank stare. I held back my need to sigh; she looked exactly like her mother when she stared at me with no emotional response. She replied by shrugging her eyes returning to the television. I struggled to find some more words to speak to her about.

"I take it you're not going to ceremony", I questioned.

"No, I was planning to go in yoga pants so I can get back on this show again", her voice dripped with sarcasm making my upper lip twitch into a smirk. She had my sarcasm that was for sure. She shifted cringing slightly and from the booming music I heard earlier she had been working out again.

Her nose curled from the slight pain; she had my nose though. Her hair was a similar brown as mine; her skin tanner than mine like her mothers. Her thin fingers ran up to the heart necklace around her neck; the gold had worn down to less glamorous than I remember when I had given it to her mother. Her mother had been the closest I had come to falling in love. She was a lot like her mother, head strong, smart, witty, and while she didn't show it to me, large amounts of kindness and empathy. I watched her play with the necklace staring at her slender fingers remembering.

Flash back

"_Um, Tony" I looked up from the bike I was working on to Pepper staring at me. I had just hired her and she twitched under my stare._

"_Yes Pepper", I asked her smirking at her since she disliked my nickname for her._

"_There's someone at the door…important", she looked strangely nervous so I stood up wiping my grease covered hands on a rag. I followed her up the steps and along until we stopped at the door. A tall woman with a stern look stood there looking irritated with something behind her._

"_Ah Mr. Stark, it's a pleasure", I nodded not shaking her hand from the grease on mine._

"_Reason you're here", I asked her. She didn't seem bothered by my blunt comment but she sighed._

"_Do you recall Miss. Aracela Ruiz?" I nodded slowly remembering the girl I had fallen for. She had been a protestor at a Stark Industry unveiling of a new weapon. She had socked me right in the face before getting arrested; I bailed her out and asked her to dinner. "I'm not sure how to put this sir...but she's dead" my heart sunken just a little remembering her bright happy eyes. I had thought about her sometimes; I was never a man of commitment and when she realized it wouldn't work out she left without a single goodbye._

"_Sorry to hear that, how did she die", I asked. She seemed to hesitate before looking up at me._

"_Cancer…that's not why I'm here though", she said and I nodded. She paused and looked down at her leg. I leaned forward a little finally noticing the small girl. When my eyes met hers she gasped and hid behind the woman's leg more._

"_This is her daughter", I asked wondering if this woman was trying to drop off my ex flings daughter on me. Maybe some kind of will or something had set this up; I'd need to get my lawyer on it. _

"_Yes, her name is Charlene…Stark", my eyes went back to the little girl and I heard a gasp from Pepper behind me._

"_Stark you say", I murmured looking at the little girl who peeked out at me again. She had to be only six years old with eyes like her mothers._

"_By law you have to take her Mr. Stark so; her things are on the porch, I have meeting to go to" I opened my mouth to speak but the woman turned removing the girls hold on her pant leg. "This is your father Charlie, you're going to be staying with him now", the girl clutched a beat up teddy to her chest nodding slowly. "Good, bye now Charlie", she kissed the top of the girl's head and walked off before I could speak again. I walked slowly trying to get her to stop but she drove off quickly. I watched her car and sighed wondering what I was gonna do about this. _

_I paused when a little hand slipped into my greasy one; I looked down startled at the little girl. She smiled up at me with sad eyes._

"_So you're my daddy", she asked in a soft young voice. My heart fluttered and I nodded slowly._

"_Yeah…I'm your daddy" her face lifted into a smile._

It had been eleven years from then; she tried to be around me a lot at first but I had pushed her away. I tried my best to give her what she needed or wanted; be a good father. It seemed like each year she became more hateful to me. We rarely spoke and if we did it was forced. I guess that's how our relationship would be until she went to college.

**I hope none of you hate my character yet. I feel she's really bitchy in this chapter and isn't completely like that. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy another chapter of the story!**

"Tony Stark; Merchant of Death or Angel of Mercy…oh that's original", I murmured to myself in a sarcastic tone.

"Good morning, it's 7:30 and it's seventy two degrees and sunny here in Malibu today", I looked over as the shades burst open and the light next to me fluttered off as JARVIS rang off more information intended for my father about high tide and other things. However I was fully aware he was already downstairs working on something. I sat the magazine down as I heard footsteps.

I pulled my bare leg up to myself as the blonde woman stepped down into the living room not seeing me yet. I crinkled my nose to her wearing Tony's shirt. I had pretty much become immune to shock of these women moving in and out my house after their affairs with my father but did they really have to wear his clothes after?

I tugged at my hair that was down and messy from just waking up thirty minutes earlier. You'd think I'd sleep in but I knew the woman would be awake soon and I was curious to know how this one would react. Maxim Miss November had cussed loudly and tried to lunge at Pepper with me having to step in.

"Tony!" she called out looking out the huge glass window to the sea. "Hey Tony", she called out again turning to walk back out the room.

"He's not here right now", I called out to her making my presence known. She gasped turning around to look at me her hand on her chest.

"You're Charlie Stark", she said her eyes narrowing as she studied me. I was only in shorts and a tee not really caring what this reporter thought of me. She couldn't exactly talk about the home of Tony Stark without revealing she slept with him so I didn't expect this in any magazine any time soon.

"And you're…Vanity Fair possibly?" I questioned and she smirked. I sipped at the coffee in my mug as she stared at me.

"So what's it like being Tony Stark's only child", she asked walking closer. These women, every single one of them asked me similar questions when they found me wandering the house. When I was younger I truly believed all these women must be nice but in all honesty they were all just gold diggers looking to get a few minutes of what it was like to be under Tony Stark's care.

"Did you know you could get fired for fraternizing with whom your story is written about", I asked her making her glare at me. She opened her mouth to speak as she went to lean her arm on the wall. I went to warn her from touching the blue tablet attached to the wall but a loud ring burst from it making her jump.

"You aren't authorized to access this area", JARVIS warned his British accent filling the room. I smirked at her startled appearance.

"That's JARVIS he's runs the house", she turned as my eyes went to Pepper Potts my father's assistant and one of the few people I considered myself close to. "I have your clothes here, they've been dry cleaned and pressed", Pepper held her clothes out for her. "There's a car waiting outside to take you wherever you'd like to go", she motioned to the door. The woman walked toward Pepper with a false smile I wasn't fond of.

"You must be the famous Pepper Potts", she said pointing at Pepper.

"Indeed I am", she said nodding as the woman took her clothes from her.

"After all these years Tony still has you picking up the dry cleaning", she said with a proud smirk on her face. I narrowed my eyes my fist clenching as I just wanted to punch that smirk off her face.

"I do anything and everything that Mr. Stark requires", Pepper said professionally even though I could see the irritation growing on her face.

"Including occasionally taking out the trash", I added from behind the woman. She turned to looking at me with a glare and I smirk sipping my coffee again.

"Will that be all", Pepper asked sharing a similar smirk to mine. The woman scoffed and stormed off with an angry glare at the both of us. Pepper winked at me turning to leave the house.

"Hey Pepper", I called out to her making her pause and turn to look at me.

"Yes?" she asked and I smiled at her.

"Happy Birthday", I said lifting up a bag next to me. She grinned quickly walking over and taking it.

"I thought I said no presents Charlie", I grinned shrugging my shoulders with an innocent look.

"You know I have a hard time with that Pep", I said and she smiled pulling out a small blue box her eyes widening at the white lettering on the front. "Open it", I nodded encouraging her to do so. Her eyes widened even more and her jaw dropped to the small tear drop diamond earrings I had bought her.

"Oh Charlie thank you!" she said tears welded in hers as she hugged me. "How did you afford these", she asked as she stared at them with shining eyes.

"I took some money from what I was saving from those car commercials I did in Japan", I told her waving off her shocked face.

"You shouldn't have", she said smiling.

"You deserve it Pepper", she leaned over embracing me tightly to her. I patted her back taking the small box and placing it back in the bag. "Now when you go out and have lots of fun tonight don't forget to wear these", I winked at her and she chuckled. A loud bang of a wrench on the floor made her pause.

"Your father is still here", she asked and I nodded confused when her eyes turned irritated. "He was supposed to be on a plane an hour and a half ago", I cringed shrugging my shoulders. She turned on her heels storming off to the basement.

"Oh he's gonna get it", I murmured hopping off the chair and emptying my cup to go attend to some business of my own now that my dad would be gone for a few days.

"Tony you're already late, Rhodey has been calling nonstop", Pepper said as she trailed behind him as he walked.

"Leaving", I asked my eyes falling to the suitcases Happy was picking up. I waved at Happy who ruffled my hair when he walked past me and out the door.

"For a few days, try not to miss me", he said and I snorted. My father left for days in between and ever since I turned thirteen I didn't require any type of nanny during those days allowing me to go about my own devices.

"I think I'll survive", I said with an eye roll.

"Sure you don't wanna come; there's gonna be loud explosions", he asked and I blinked. He never usually asked for me to come but I was reminded then I had things to take care of.

"Oh it's so tempting to watch explosions especially since after you'll club someone over the head and drag her back to your cave", my voice dripped with sarcasm. Most parents would scold their children however Tony just smirked and ruffled my hair.

"Okay not too many crazy parties while I'm gone; don't want the police called again", he said walking out the door with Pepper following.

"Last time I checked that was your party that happened in", I told him and he shrugged.

"Touché", he gave a wave to me before slipping into his own car. He raced off with Happy trailing behind him in a race. I waved at Pepper as she drove off much slower. I closed the door leaning against it before sighing loudly.

"Time to get to work", I murmured lifting up my phone and walking off toward my room with quick strides.

**Ohhh, what could Charlie be doing? Guess we'll have to see with time. I hope this chapter was well enjoyed; please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please enjoy this chapter!**

"M'kay JARVIS, go into file CCS-1 with password Clementine Maria", rolled around slipping my earpiece on as the screen in my room light up blue and the shades closed. My eyes ran along each screen before my fingers typed along the keyboard in a quick motion; I never looked down once my eyes flittering from each screen in a quick interest before my fingers would type new passcodes.

"Miss, may I ask why you did not attend the unveiling of the Jericho with your father", JARVIS asked and I snorted my fingers darting across the screen a few times.

"Because JARVIS if I remember correctly from my childhood my father's flight attendants are a little too friendly for my liking", I shook my head remembering my father thinking if I just napped after some Nyquil I wouldn't remember his flight attendant strippers.

"You have successfully hacked into the Russian's governments files Miss, congratulations", I nodded in thanks my music cranked louder as my eyes took in each file quickly.

"There's the sucker; JARVIS please send this file to CB", I said clicking on it twice so JARVIS knew of the hundred on the screen which one I was speaking of.

"Destroying IP address, adding attachment, sending…sent to CB Miss", he said and I smirked.

"Thank you JARVIS please now clear all of your video on this matter and all history and relock file CCS-1 and any other my father would find especially interesting", I told him tapping the earpiece in my ear.

"Hello", the deep familiar voice filtered into my ear.

"Hey there my kind friend; I sent the file so go check it out", I said in a sing song voice before hanging up. I chuckled taking off the ear piece and made the blue screens around me disappear my shades re opening as I spun around to get something to drink.

I opened the door pausing when I heard loud talking and banging on the door to outside. I raised an eyebrow slipping in front of it the talking and pounding getting louder with each step to it. I looked up through the peep hole to see several reporters' cameras ready. I sighed running my fingers through my hair in irritation. I threw the door open momentarily being blinded by the flash of lights.

"What are you all doing, this is private property; leave before I call the police", I ordered them as they all yelled out different questions.

"Ma'am how are you feeling about the accident?"

"Is there any news on your father Miss Stark?"

"Will you be taking over the company?"

My brow furrowed as I looked at all of them in confusion.

"What are you talking about? What about my father?" I said a bad feeling curling in my stomach and up my throat.

"You haven't heard yet", asked one of the women her head tilting to the side. They all grew quiet staring at my confused expression.

"What are you talking about? What happened to my father!" I ordered them to tell me my fists clenching as I looked at all of them frantically.

"Miss Stark", one of the men held out his phone with video playing.

"CEO of Stark Industries, Anthony Stark was attacked today in Afghanistan when the convoy he was in after unveiling his new weapon was fired upon. Mr. Stark's whereabouts are unknown and the government has released a statement stating that at this time they are not sure whether Mr. Stark is dead or not. My belief is, Mr. Tony Stark is dead", my hand began to quiver as tears welded up in my eyes.

"Dad", I whispered quietly my voice wavering. I took in a gasp the phone crashing from to the floor. I stumbled back my back slamming into the second door that was still closed.

"Miss Stark how do you feel?"

"What will you do now?" the questions flew out as me as the air became denser and everything blurred.

"No", I whispered tearing pouring down my face. "LEAVE ME ALONE", I roared at them all rushing into the house slamming the door behind me. Pain welded into my heart as I crashed to the floor with sobs.

I could hear my phone ringing loudly as I curled up into a ball. He couldn't be gone…I didn't get along with him but I didn't want him dead. The world turned black as I heard JARVIS trying to speak to me.

"_Hello my love", I giggled happily in my mother's lap as she bounced me up and down. My small chubby fingers clutched her hair making her cringe before she smiled laughing. "We don't pull hair now", she scolded me before rubbing my cheek lovingly._

"_No pull hair", I yelled out making her laugh._

"_No pull hair", she repeated smiling at me. I grinned lifting my hand and rubbing it on her cheek like she did to me. Her long black hair tickled my face and she embraced me tightly to her. A loud bang startled her and her hand went to the small black pouch I was never allowed to touch. She gasped her heart beating loudly in my ear._

"_Momma", I whispered scared and she shushed me. She rushed over with me on her hip to the bed. She pulled back the bottom skirt wrapped around it._

"_Please baby, be good for Momma and stay here", I whimpered clutching to her. "You're gonna be okay baby. I promise you'll be okay", she whispered kissing the top of my head. "I love you baby, never forget how much your Momma loves you", a single tear leaked down her face before she crawled back. The lace bed skirt covered me as I pressed myself to the ground my body quivering._

_I heard loud banging outside making me cover my ears as I could only see my mother's bare feet from here. The door in front of her flew open and black boots stepped in._

"_Hello Agent Whitewolf", a man's voice purred out before a loud bang and a scream made me slam my eyes shut._

"Charlie!" I gasped loudly my eyes flying open to hear a loud beeping noise. Warm hands pressed into my shoulders and I turned to look at Pepper. "It's okay, you were having a nightmare", she comforted me as I slowly lay back into the pillow behind me. She ran her hand along my forehead and hair as I realized I was in the hospital.

"Where's my Da…where's Tony", I corrected myself with worried eyes.

"…I don't know Charlie; I'm so sorry I tried to get there before the reporters came to question you", tears welded into my eyes as I looked down rubbing the rough blanket between my fingers. "Charlie I", I held up my hand stopping her from talking.

"Can I be alone right now", I whispered and she sighed before nodding. She patted my shoulder turning to leave.

"I'll see if you can leave now", she told me closing the door behind her. I lay my head back on the pillow staring up at the ceiling as tears leaked from my eyes. I blinked when I heard a beep noise come from my bag in the corner; it was my cell phone telling me I had a new message. I grunted as I shifted off the bed and slipped off weakly. I moved along and opened my leather book bag to find it sitting right on the top. I popped open the phone the screen lighting up; several phone calls from Rhodey, Happy, and Pepper were there. I closed those to my messages some being from Rhodey who was promising to find my dad and encouraging messages from Happy. I paused at the messages marked from CB, NR, and NF.

_Everything is going to be okay Char, call me when you're up to it –CB_

_Are you okay Charlie? Call me when you get this! NR has some stuff we need to go over now. Love ya- NR_

_All systems ready for you when you're ready to use them. Up to you how to; you'll find him kid. Trust me- NF_

I closed my eyes my hand tightening on the phone knowing I had the means to find my father. I pulled the black skinny jeans and underwear yanking them on under the gown. I paused when I found my father's Black Sabbath shirt in the bag; I brought it up to me, it smelled like his cologne. Tears welded in my eyes but I held them back pulling the shirt over my head.

Pepper's POV

I sniffled trying to keep tears down; I felt terrible that Charlie had to go through this. I had no children of my own so Charlie was as close as it got for me. I just hoped for her sake Tony Stark was still alive.

"Miss you can't just leave!" I heard someone yell out. I turned to see Charlie walking out dressed in her father's shirt I had left for her. She had red lenses in her Aviator sun glasses; I bite my lip as she walked down the hallway with a determined look on her face making her look more like her father.

"Last time I checked, Stark Industries owned half this hospital; I can do what I want in it", she stated pointing a finger at the nurse who stopped. Charlie nodded at the nurse knowing she had won before walking off grabbing my wrist and pulling me along.

"Charlie I have to sign you out", she waved her hand at me.

"I already got JARVIS to do it and got Happy to the front; we're leaving", she said. I usually wouldn't take orders from her but this wasn't a time to argue. We stepped out to a swarm of press as Happy pushed through them wrapping his arm around her shoulder to protect her; her hand was on the small of my back pulling me through the crowd.

"Miss Stark do you have anything to say?"

"Do you believe your father is dead?"

"Will you take over the company?" Charlie paused turning to look at them. They held their microphones and cameras in her face interested as to what she would say.

"I will not be taking over Stark Industries as my father is not dead; my Dad is a stubborn man who wouldn't just let some terrorist group take him out. We will find my father and return him to the states where he will continue as CEO of Stark Industries until he dies of old age. My father IS NOT dead because I have faith…I have faith he'd never leave me. Thank you", she said her voice at the end cracking from tears obviously welling up in her eyes. A sense of pride filled me at her strong will; she truly was Anthony Stark's child.


	4. Chapter 4

Three Months Later

"Put in data from message JARVIS", I ordered my hands dancing across the keyboard with each stroke of my fingers.

"Data entered Miss", I tapped the screen it getting a close up of the desert sand. It had been three long months of me ignoring the questions of when I'd become the CEO of Stark Industries; I refused to believe he was gone. He wouldn't leave like that.

"Get me to the main frame of the satellite over the specific coordinates JARVIS, I want eyes down there now", it appeared in front of me my fingers easily allowing me to hack into it. I moved the satellite trajectory to scan across the large desert. I had a feeling my father would be crazy enough to move through the desert if he got away. He wouldn't be in the cities because his face would be noticeable so they'd hide him somewhere and when he tried to run he'd try to find a city.

"Miss something is coming up on the left", my eyes ran to the side changing the cameras view to follow the silver spec in the sky.

"Magnetize I wanna know what that is and follows its direction", I ordered my fingers not leaving the keyboard but my eyes moving along the screen.

"It's landed Miss", hope filled me when the spec got bigger and I saw black hair.

"FACE RECOGNITION JARVIS NOW!" I ordered my heart skipping at the familiar face. The scan ran till it stopped at 100% and I let out a sob of happiness. "Call Rhodey JARVIS, please hurry", the ringing tone filled the room till I heard Rhodey greet me. "I found him Rhodey…I found him", I told him.

"What? Where Charlie, tell me the coordinates!" he ordered happiness in his voice.

"I'm sending them to you now", I said pausing the screen. The picture was blurry but I stared at it tears dripping from my eyes to see his face.

"I'm going to him now Charlie; you did it Charlie you really did it! You found your father", I allowed a smile to tug at my lips in happiness.

Later

The sun beamed down on my back but I gave little notice to it, excitement bubbling up in my throat.

"There's his plane", Pepper said looking choked up before wiping at her already puffy eyes. We walked slowly over to where it landed standing a few feet away as the back opened slowly till we saw two shadows appear. I bite my lip as Rhodey helped a figure sitting down stand up slowly; I squeezed Pepper's hand as I heard her take in a deep breath from worry. I tried to not cry as he walked slowly down the incline and toward us; it felt rather surreal to see him again. He paused in front of both of us his eyes moving from her to me. He made a humming noise.

"Your eyes are red, tears for your long lost boss", he teased her. I felt slight disappointment he hadn't noticed my presence more.

"Tears of joy; I hate job hunting", she retorted with a smile.

"Yeah, vacation is over", he said turning to walk away. I felt deflated my shoulders sagging that he gave little mind to my presence. I frowned following behind them slowly to the car. I went to slip into the front with Happy but he made a whistling noise.

"Eh what are you doing? Sit in the back with me", I blinked surprise covering my face as he motioned for me. I slid in next to him and Pepper took the front seat. "Now I know you're disappointed", I turned to look at him. "You already wanted the fortune I know; but you're gonna have to wait a few more years till you get a door with a placard in the building", I felt tears weld up in my eyes and I smirked turning to look out the window.

"Damn; I was really hoping for that placard", I told him and he chuckled. Pepper looked at me through the rear view mirror smiling at me; I returned it before I hesitated my eyes falling to my dad's hand. I slid my hand along the leather before squeezing his gently. He turned startled from my touch his eyes meeting mine; tears were rather obvious in them and allhe did was smile at me squeezing my hand back

"Where to sir", asked Happy.

"Take us to the hospital", Pepper ordered.

"No", he stated and she turned to look at him.

"No? Tony, you have to get a doctor to look at you", she argued and he shook his head.

"I've been captured for three months there's only two things I want; I want an American cheeseburger and the other", he started but she shook her head making me curl my nose in disgust.

"That's enough", she said looking irritated.

"It's not what you think; I want you to call a press conference", he ordered.

"A press conference; what for", she asked but he ignored her ordering Happy to drive.

"Cheeseburger first, you want a cheeseburger", he asked me and I nodded. After cheeseburgers, which I was currently finishing, we ended up at Stark Industries to see several people standing outside clapping as we drove up.

"Look at you", Obadiah said happily helping Tony out the car. "What about the hospital", he asked but Tony waved him off grabbing another cheeseburger and walking off. "Did you get me a cheeseburger", he asked Tony and he chewed into the last one.

"That was the last one", I told him and he grinned rubbing his hand over my shoulder making me smile at him. We moved through the crowds and I paused at the end standing with Pepper to watch the press conference.

"Miss Potts", my ear twitched and my head snapped to the side.

"Yes", she asked the brown haired man in a black suit. My lips fought to not smile at him.

"Can I speak to you for a moment", he asked professionally.

"I'm not part of the press conference but it's about to begin right now", she informed him.

"I'm not a reporter, I'm Agent Phil Coulson with the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division", he explained holding his card out to her.

"That's quite a mouth full", she commented and he smiled nodding.

"I know we're working on it", I shifted shoving my hands into my pockets.

"We've already been approached by the DOD, the FBI", she stated.

"Don't forget the CIA", I added his eyes moving to me making me smile at him which he returned.

"We're a different division with a more specific focus, we need to debrief Mr. Stark about the circumstances of his escape", he explained.

"I'll put something in the book, shall I", she asked and he nodded.

"Thank you", he said crossing his arms. "Also Miss Stark, we'd like to speak to you as well about the circumstances", I blinked before nodding slowly.

"Of course", I said and he nodded giving me one final look before walking off. My attention returned to Obadiah who began to speak. My eyes ran to see Tony sitting and leaning against the podium eating a cheeseburger.

"Does everyone mind sitting down on the floor that way everyone can see me and it's less formal that way", he said. I blinked slipping down to the floor with Pepper as Rhodey sat down next to me.

"What's up with the love in", he asked us and I shrugged equally confused.

"Don't look at me, I don't know what he's up to", she said looking at him sharply.

"Nice to see you…I never got to say goodbye to Dad", he said talking to Obadiah who patted his shoulder. "I never got to say goodbye to my father, there's questions I would have asked him", he said loudly to the crowd of reporters. "Like how he felt about what this company did, if he was conflicted or if he ever had doubts…how he felt as a father", his eyes fell to me and I stared at him wondering where he was going with this. "Or if he was the great man we remember from all those news reels", he said wiping his mouth. "I saw young Americans killed by the very weapons I created and defended to protect them", he met my eyes again looking guilty.

"Dad", I murmured worry making me bite my lip.

"I realized I became part of a system with zero accountability", he said looking through the crowd. The report held up his hand and asked him what happened.

"I had my eyes opened, I came to realize that I have more to offer to this world then just making things that blow up", he said standing up at the podium now. "And that is why effect immediately I'm shutting down the weapons manufacturing of Stark Industries", my eyes widened and Pepper gasped next to me as the reporters shot up to ask questions. Obadiah began talking quickly trying to fix Tony's words.


	5. Chapter 5

"Thanks", he said and I nodded as I placed his bag down on his bed for him. He shrugged off his jacket and I paused to see a glow under his shirt.

"What's that", I asked and he hesitated looking up at me.

"Okay, don't freak out", he ordered and I nodded slowly. He unbuttoned his shirt and I gasped to see a mini arc reactor in his chest.

"You didn't", I cried out moving over to look up at it closely.

"It keeps the shrapnel from getting to my heart", I bite lip staring at its glow.

"This looks a lot like my drawing scheme…you used my idea", I asked blinking staring up at him.

"It was a good idea", he said with a shrug as my jaw dropped.

"I was eleven when I drew that!" I said throwing my arms up and he shrugged.

"But it worked so at least we know now", I shook my head rubbing my temple before leaving the room.

Tony's POV: Late at night

"JARVIS bring up to video I asked for please", I said biting into an apple.

"Are you sure you want to see this sir?" he asked and I clicked it myself. The video title was in bold "TEEN STARK'S REACTION TO FATHER'S DISAPPERANCE"

The door opened revealing an irritated Charlie._** "What are you all doing, this is private property; leave before I call the police", **_she ordered them as they all yelled out different questions her expression filled with irritation and anger. She always valued her privacy and didn't like the spotlight like me

"_**Ma'am how are you feeling about the accident?"**_

"_**Is there any news on your father Miss Stark?"**_

"_**Will you be taking over the company?"**_

Her face became confused her eyes studying each of them. I gulped realizing what exactly the title of the video meant then.

"_**What are you talking about? What about my father?" **_she asked fear covering her face making my stomach drop

"_**You haven't heard yet", **_asked one of the women her head tilting to the side. The reporters grew quiet as they just stared at her

"_**What are you talking about? What happened to my father!" **_she cried out frantically but no one said anything her fists clenching at her side

"_**Miss Stark", **_one of the men held out his phone with video playing. She snatched it from him looking down at the video with creased eyebrows.

"_**CEO of Stark Industries, Anthony Stark was attacked today in Afghanistan when the convoy he was in after unveiling his new weapon was fired upon. Mr. Stark's whereabouts are unknown and the government has released a statement stating that at this time they are not sure whether Mr. Stark is dead or not. My belief is, Mr. Tony Stark is dead", **_her hand that held the phone began to quiver as tears welded up in her eyes.

"_**Dad", **_she whispered quietly tears slowly dripping down her cheeks making my heart lurch. She took in a gasp the phone crashing from to the floor. She stumbled back her back slamming into the second door that was still closed. My throat clenched to the pained expression of pure devastation on her face

"_**Miss Stark how do you feel?"**_

"_**What will you do now?" **_the questions flew out at her as she gasped for breath clearly having a panic attack

"_**No", **_she whispered tears pouring down her face like rain._** "LEAVE ME ALONE", **_she roared at them all rushing into the house slamming the door behind her and then the video stopped. I closed my eyes feeling massive guilt

"_And you Stark, any family?" Yinsen asked me looking up. I paused my eyes flashing to Charlie's face right before I left; she was smirking at me leaning in the door way. Her brownish black hair was shiny in the sun making her look like a much younger version of her mother._

"_I…I have a daughter", he smiled nodding._

"_How old is she", he inquired and I leaned back in my chair my heart aching._

"_Seventeen", he smiled bigger chuckling. _

"_I can only assume she's feisty like her father yes? Determined and possibly a little bull headed", he asked making me shake my head._

"_To a T on that one Yinsen but; she's kind too at least to others", I murmured feeling guilty now for pushing her away so much._

"_Ah, you have not allowed the love a father has for his daughter to make you a better man", I shrugged taking a sip of my drink. "I see she has changed you now though Stark; you wish to see her again yes", I nodded slowly not wanting to admit my guilt. "You will see her again Stark and I am sure she will be happy to see you", I snorted._

"_Yinsen my daughter hates me", he shook his head._

"_I cannot believe that Stark", I shrugged looking away from him with a blank expression. "If you don't open your heart to her Stark… you will be a man that has everything yet nothing", a loud bang at the door alerted my attention from him._

"_**Miss Stark do you have anything to say?" **_Happy was pushing through the crowd with Charlie under his arm as I noticed she was wearing my favorite Black Sabbath shirt, Charlie was guiding Pepper through the crowd of reporters

"_**Do you believe your father is dead?"**_

"_**Will you take over the company?" **_Charlie paused turning to look at them her back to the hospital. I read in the description she had passed out after finding out I went missing. They held their microphones and cameras in her face interested as to what she would say.

"_**I will not be taking over Stark Industries as my father is not dead; my Dad is a stubborn man who wouldn't just let some terrorist group take him out. We will find my father and return him to the states where he will continue as CEO of Stark Industries until he dies of old age. My father IS NOT dead because I have faith…I have faith he'd never leave me. Thank you", **_she said her voice at the end cracking from tears obviously welling up in her eyes. I couldn't help but smirk at the determined look on her face; I was proud of her.

I stared at the screen in front of me for a moment before standing up and walking slowly up to Charlie's room. I paused at the door before slipping in quietly. She lay curled up in a ball her face peaceful; she looked like a little girl again with no worry or sarcasm creasing her face. Her brown hair fell in her face and I thought of Yinsen's words again.

"_Stark", he said weakly laying on the sacks staring up at me. My heart pounded and sweat dripped from my face from being in the Mac I for so long_

"_Come on we gotta go, move for me with have to stick to the plan", I ordered him._

"_This was always the plan", he breathed out his eyes starting to droop down._

"_Come on you gotta go see your family, get up", I ordered him knowing his family would get him to keep moving._

"_My family is dead", he whispered making my eyes widen."I am going to see them now", he said with a small smile. "It's okay, I want this", he whispered as I tried to keep tears from coming up._

"_Thank you for saving me", I said after a moment my gratitude beyond words._

"_Don't waste your life Stark, don't waste it…let her know, let your daughter know how much you love her and need her Stark. Let her change you for the better", he gasped for one more breathe before his eyes shut._

I leaned down on my knee staring at her. I leaned forward brushing her hair from her face gently; she murmured in her sleep her face scrunching up making me smile gently.

"You change me for the better", I whispered to her she pressed herself into the blanket more. I placed a kiss on her forehead her cherry shampoo filling my senses with comfort that I hadn't felt at all for those three months captured. I closed my eyes rubbing her arm before getting up and leaving the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks so much Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape and dangerouslywrong for the reviews. Dangerouslywrong your review made me smile so much, thanks for being such a faithful reader to all my stories. Everyone enjoy this chapter chapter!**

I yawned loudly stretching my arms over my head as I walked along the hallway. I poured myself some coffee hopping up on the island.

"You know that'll stunt your growth especially this late at night", I looked up to see Tony leaning against the wall with a smirk.

"I'm content with my height now and I couldn't sleep", I told him with a shrug. He nodded walking over and getting his own cup of coffee. It was silent, but not like its previous awkward silence as we both drank coffee. While my father's kidnapping had been terrible I had to admit it brought us closer in some strange way. A part of me appreciated his presence more now more than ever.

"So…since your drawing scheme was obviously right when it came to the reactor", he trailed off rubbing the back of his neck. I raised an eyebrow swinging my legs back and forth while holding the mug close.

"Yes?" I asked for him to continue.

"I have a project I want your help with", I blinked nodding slowly. He never asked for my help with projects so this would be interesting. Through much of my early teen years I had been allowed to work on many of the Stark Industries projects and their successes had given the Board of Directors the chance to believe in my abilities. After all my father had graduated from MIT at seventeen; at a younger age then he they didn't question my abilities to work on projects.

"JARVIS you up", he asked as I leaned on his desk as he signed in to the system.

"For you and Miss Stark, sir, always", he replied making me smile

"I'd like to open a new project named Mark II", he said.

"Would you like me to store this under Stark Industries central database", JARVIS asked him as Tony dragged a blue print along and finally onto the open holograph pad to be looked at.

"Actually, I don't know who to trust right now, until further notice keep this under my private server with giving Charlie access", he informed him as I moved over next to him. I blinked staring at the bulky suit that was on the holograph pad.

"A suit?" I asked him and he nodded my eyes running along its measurements. "This is how you got out of being kidnapped, isn't it", he looked at me giving me my answer with that. "Cool", I breathed out impressed and he chuckled.

"Working on a secret project sir", JARVIS asked him. He lifted up the overall design and into the trash.

"I don't want this ending up in the wrong hands", he explained to JARVIS. He spinned it and threw away another component.

Later

"Alright let's do this right, start mark back a meter and to the center", he said loudly the metal of the flight system on his feet clanging on the cement of the basement floor.

"Gotcha", I said typing it into the computer as I stared at him from the computer screen that was recording video from the robot with the camera. He took in a deep breath and I looked up to meet his eyes.

"Look alive, you're on for fire safety", I called out tapping my foot on one of the robots with the fire extinguisher. I gave Tony thumbs up and he nodded. "Rolling", I informed him.

"Activate hand controls", I clicked on the keyboard nodding to him.

"Alright, we're gonna start at nice and easy", he shifted in the boots the humming of the power source gaining growing louder. "Let's start at 10% thrust capacity to achieve lift", he said shifting.

"Maybe 5%", I suggested but he shook his head.

"10", he ordered and I sighed nodding.

"Alright, 3…2…1", a loud thrust of air blew my hair back as he went flying backwards and right into the cement wall.

"OH MY GOD", I cried out rushing over and the robot continued to blast him with fire extinguisher. "Stop that", I ordered and Tony groaned loudly.

Flash forward

"Just attach it", he ordered and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm attaching it, relax old man", I snapped and he grunted at the old man comment as I tried to fit the apparatus to his arm properly for flight. I heard the click of the door and I turned as Pepper walked in with coffee and a brown box.

"Obadiah is upstairs", she informed us.

"Oh good, I'll be up in a second", he said with a nod as I helped him pull it from the device holding it in place.

"I thought you said you were done making weapons", she asked staring at it.

"It's a flight stabilizer", I explained before he could as he pointed it toward the air. He powered it up and I gasped realizing one single part was missing. "WAIT", I cried out but he already flew back as I covered myself from the blast.

"I didn't expect that", I heard him say from where he was laying on the ground.

"This is going well", I said sarcastically before walking off toward the smell of pizza. "Hey Obadiah", I said kindly kissing his cheek as he played the piano.

"Hello sweetheart", I smiled plopping down next to Pepper noticing the large pizza box on the table.

"How'd it go", asked Tony hopping up the steps. "Oh there's pizza, it must have went bad", he said.

"Would have gone better if you were there", he said stopping his playing and walking over.

"You said lay low that's what I'm doing", Tony said biting into the pizza.

"From the press, this was a board of directors meeting", he said sitting down next to him.

"This was a board of directors meeting", Tony said in a shocked way. I wasn't sure from where I was if he was actually shocked or not.

"The board, is claiming you have post traumatic stress; they've filed an injunction", I groaned leaning back on the couch.

"A what", he said shocked.

"They wanna lock you out", Obadiah said not meeting Tony's eye. I jumped a little when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I stood up walking away as they talked about stocks.

"Hello", I said leaning on the steps.

"We need to speak, I saw that new file", I bite my lip to hear his deep voice.

"I can't really talk right now and how's it going it won't be working anytime soon", I heard Tony's steps. "We'll talk later", I said hanging up.

"Come on, we got work to do", he told me and I followed him down the steps.


	7. Chapter 7

"Type this, why aren't you typing what I'm say!"

"Because you haven't said anything yet", I snapped at him my hands at the ready to type.

"Okay, okay", he waved his hand at me. "Day eleven, test thirty seven, configuration 2.0; for a lack of a better option DUMMIE is still on fire safety", he said glaring at the robot

"Don't hit him again with it or he'll donate you", I yelled out to DUMMIE

"Okay, serious? Nice and easy", I nodded my ponytail hopping up and down to his words.

"Nice and easy", I repeated.

"I'm just gonna start off at 1 percent thrust capacity", I raised an eyebrow.

"Never took you as the safety type dad", I said realizing what I had called him. He didn't seem to notice because he was too busy shifting.

"One percent", he ordered giving me a look

"Okay one percent", I said. "Ready…in three…two…one", my heart fluttered from the pulse of energy and air that burst from the thrusters. I shot up from my chair watching him slowly hover for a while. I grinned wildly as he set back down on the ground with no injuries. "That's good", I said hopping up once in victory

"Okay, don't follow me around with that I feel like I'm gonna catch on fire spontaneously", he said pointing at DUMMIE. I rolled my eyes at his lack of enthusiasm to our hard work.

"Two percent now", I asked him and he shook his head.

"Two point five", I gave a shocked face before typing in the change. "At the ready…three…two…one", he shot up a little higher and spun a little. "Remember the balance", I yelled out to him over the thrusters. He floated away and towards the cars. I hopped up moving closer.

"Ohhh okay this isn't where I wanna be", he called out.

"Watch the Lamborghini", I cried out pressing my hand to my mouth in worry to the very expensive car. He floated away and toward the work space causing papers to fly off the table; I followed behind him in worry. He threw his hand up before going to close to the glass doors leading out the basement and then floated more toward me. I hopped back when he held up his hand to pause from getting to close to me. He was muttering to himself and I was slightly amused to his worried face; I rarely ever saw him worried but I guess getting thrown into cement walls the last couple days makes a guy cautious. "Bring your hands and legs closer together", I called out in suggestion. He did so making him pause in the air finally gaining some balance. He slowly began to descend back to the ground almost falling but catching himself. He turned to me after warning DUMMIE again.

"Yeah…I can fly", I smiled before rolling my eyes and falling into the chair from emotional exhaustion. "Get ready", he ordered me and I rolled my chair around to the desk placing my ear piece in with a nod. I could hear the hissing and connecting of metal behind me as he suited up.

"JARVIS you there", I heard him say.

"At your service sir", he answered back.

"Get ready Charlie, you and JARVIS will be monitoring stats", he said his voice more hollowed from his mask.

"Aye, Captain", I answered sarcastically. My heart was pounding in my chest to see him in his suit. I turned around in my chair and I gasped to the back of his suit. He twisted around and I waved at him. "That's so awesome!" I yelled to him.

"Alright, what's going on", he asked. I clicked on the screen and nodded.

"JARVIS uploaded and ready", I told him. His suit fluttered open before clicking together again.

"Prepare to suit down and check diagnostics", JARVIS informed him.

"Yeah, let's hold back on that", I blinked turning back around to see where he wanted to go.

"Tony, there's still terabytes of calculations that need to be done before-"

"Charlie, sometimes you gotta run before you can walk", he said calmly.

" I'm pretty sure I wasn't taught that", I retorted holding to my finger to my mouth in false pondering

"Charlie, just go to ready", he ordered. I sighed turning in my chair and typing.

"At the ready", I yelled to him behind me.

"Ready in…three…two…one", his thrusters flashed and he shot off through the drive thru yelling the whole way. My screens light up revealing everything he was seeing as he flew. "WOOO", he cried out his heart beat signaling to me on the side screen.

"How about applying a little balance to that flight now Captain", I yelled out sitting closer to the screens him spinning wildly. He was still too busy freaking out as he flew up into the sky. He finally balanced as he passed over the highway.

"JARVIS, what's the highest recorded altitude", I began to shake my head

"The record for highest altitude flight is eighty two feet sir", JARVIS informed him.

"Tony don't tell me you're thinking about going that high", I warned him.

"Alright, let's see what this can do", he said ignoring my warning. He rose higher and higher and my screen flashed red in warning my hands fluttering over the screen.

"You're gaining some ice here, if you don't return to safe altitude your power supply with crash", I told him shooting up in my chair too antsy to be sitting.

"Come on! Higher", he yelled out. My screens flashed redder and began beeping wildly at me. His sight went black on my screen and I lunged at the keyboard.

"JARVIS, give me full access to that suit and power supply now! I'm getting him back online", I yelled out tapping my ear piece and clicking wildly. Screen after screen popped up as I typed without hesitation.

"JARVIS! CHARLIE! Hello!" I could hear him yelling.

"HOLD ON DAD", I cried out entering more codes. "Break the ice, I repeat break the ice", I yelled out slamming my finger down on the enter key as the screen light up again revealing how close he was to the ground. He began laughing as he gained a safe altitude. I threw myself into my chair gasping for breath. "Are you crazy", I yelled out angrily.

"I'm fine, I'm fine", he said brushing off my anger

"Are you sure you're okay", I asked him my heart pounding in my chest from him almost making himself a pancake on cement.

"Yes, yes; I'll be home in a second", I grunted in return yanking the ear piece off to go get into my dress for the charity event I had to go to. I heard a loud crash a few times but I kept walking not wanting to deal with whatever else he just broke making me shake my head.

I shifted in my dress as I walked down the steps to see him holding the mask to his face watching the television.

"**No one expects to see Mr. Tony Stark here tonight", **the reporter said mentioning the charity event.

"JARVIS did we get an invite to that", he asked.

"Not in my records sir", he replied. My eyes ran to the screen behind him the MARK II now covered in fire truck red and gold.

"Wow, that suit will definitely keep a low profile", I said sarcastically making him yank the mask off. He blinked a few times before studying my dress.

"So you got an invite", he said and I nodded leaning on the wall crossing my arms.

"I'll be going now", I told him and he nodded waving me off. I smirked at him before walking off feeling his eyes following me up the steps.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape and myth freak for the reviews; they are appreciated. My apology for the mistake of uploading the same chapter twice; I sometimes don't pay attention and I need to more. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. **

"Thank you", I said with a nod as the attendant helped me out the car. The bright lights of cameras flashed as I shifted lifting my dress just a tiny bit to walk. I prayed silently I wouldn't trip in these heels I was wearing.

"Miss Stark who are you wearing?"

"Miss Stark how does it feel now that your father has ended the weapons manufacturing of the company that you will one day take over?"

"Do you think that Stark Industries can still compete", I answered none of the questions keeping a pleasant smile on my face. I walked through the open doors music and talk filled the room as people nodded to see me. I returned each with a nod and a kind smile the cool air of the room tickling my bare shoulders. I grinned when I saw a flash of red hair in the corner; I moved through the crowds silently behind her

"Well don't you look pretty as a picture", I whispered behind her making her jump.

"Charlie", she said with a grin from seeing it was just me.

"Oh those are lovely earrings who bought them for you", I teased and she chuckled hugging me.

"You look beautiful Charlie", she complimented me making me smile. I wore a turquoise off the shoulder sleeve dress that glittered in the chandelier light and was probably a little too form-fitting for someone my age. I wasn't one for all this dressing up but I had to admit I was a sucker secretly for fashion. "Have you seen your father", she asked and I shook my head. My eyes shifted through the crowd but I paused when my eyes fell to a familiar black suit.

"If you'd excuse me", I said patting her bare back slipping through the crowds. "Well hello there Agent Coulson", I greeted slipping my fingers together in front of me taking in his appearance.

"Hello Miss Stark, might I say you look lovely tonight", I smiled nodding in thanks making my earrings jingle.

"Thank you Agent Coulson; you look nice as always", he smiled a little with a nod.

"Would you like to dance", he asked me and I nodded as he guided me through the crowd and onto the dance floor by the small of my back.

"So here to see my father I presume", I asked swaying with him to the music.

"You would be correct on that Miss", I chuckled nodding.

"It's a lovely night for some questioning", I said jokingly making him chuckle with me.

"…He'll be wanting to speak to you soon; from what I could tell he wasn't pleased with you hanging up on him", he informed me in my ear. I sighed as he spinned me before pulling me back in.

"I was busy Phil; I'm sure he'll understand besides I never do any behavior that would be against the rules", I defended.

"Even in Prague…or Russia", I sighed waving my hand around before placing it back on his back.

"Two small incidents while I admit one was completely unjustified it hasn't harmed any of my work and Russia; he should be thanking me and CB for giving him a nice new tool to work with", he shrugged and I could see a smile on his face.

"I believe I see your father now", I smile d pulling back a little. I kissed each his cheeks before slipping back his hand still in mine.

"Have fun Phil", I teased him and he chuckled kissing my hand before walking off. I smiled turning to see my father slipping through the crowds to the bar where Coulson was going. I paused watching them for a little while speak when finally Tony noticed Pepper looking marvelous in her blue dress. I couldn't help but grin when they started dancing; it wasn't hard for me to notice Pepper had feelings for him. I knew they flirted but I wasn't all that understanding of real relationships seeing as I had never dated anyone in my whole life; the perks of being the nerdy child of a billionaire I suppose. My eyes fell to Coulson and I winked at him making him smile and chuckle.

Later

"Another Pepsi please for the sad teenager here", I said knocking my fingers on the glass. The bartender chuckled handing me another and I sipped at it.

"Two vodka martinis; extra dry, extra olives, extra…" he trailed off dropping money into the tip cup.

"Hope you don't plan on drinking both those yourself", he jumped looking slightly startled to see me. I raised an eyebrow that he wouldn't meet my eye.

"Ah, yeah; no…I mean, I won't", I nodded sipping at my Pepsi.

"Are you okay", I asked him my earrings jingling with the tilt of my head.

"Ahh Tony and Charlene Stark", I turned to see the Vanity Fair reporter. My eyes narrowed as Tony shifted uncomfortably.

"Hey there", he said stepping away from her a little. "Carrie?" he asked.

"Christie", she said and he nodded. "You have a lot of nerve showing up here tonight", she said with a glare.

"Last time I checked it's the _Stark _Industries charity event honey", I snapped with a glare.

"Can I at least get a reaction from you", she said ignoring me.

"Panic", he murmured making me raise an eyebrow.

"I was talking about your companies' involvement in the latest atrocity", I hopped down from my seat to stand next to him.

"Yeah they just put my name on the invitation", he deflected looking back at the bartender.

"I actually almost bought it; hook-line-and-sinker", she shook her head.

"Okay, what are you talking about", I ordered getting tired of Vanity Fair already.

"Is this what your family calls accountability", she held up a picture and I leaned over his shoulder to look at it. "It's a town called Gulmira, ever heard of it", his face was covered in realization.

"Dad?" I asked worriedly as he flipped through the pictures of Stark Industry weapons with the terrorists. "When were these taken", I asked her.

"Yesterday", she said her eyes going from me to him.

"I didn't approve any shipment", he defended.

"Well your company did", she retorted shaking her head.

"Well I'm not my company", he snapped grabbing my wrist and dragging me along with him.

"Dad what's going on", I ordered but he ignored me dragging me outside and toward Obadiah.

"Have you seen the pictures", he asked. I looked up to Obadiah who shook his head.

"Did you know about this", I ordered as he didn't answer Tony's question.

"Tony…and Charlie, you can't afford to be this naïve", he said shaking his head pulling us both off more to the side.

"I was naïve before when they said here's the line; we don't cross it, this is how we do business", I bite my lip wondering if Obadiah was really doing what I think he was doing.

"Is Stark Industries, double dealing under the table", I whispered stepping closer to the both of them. Obadiah's blank face gave me an answer.

"Let's take a picture", he said with a smile wrapping his arms around both Tony's and my shoulders. "Tony", he whispered but I could still hear him totally. "Who do you think locked you out of the company", it took everything in me to keep my face straight as he spoke. "I was the one who filed the injunction against you", Obadiah squeezed my shoulder harder. "It's the only way I could protect you and your daughter", he patted my aching shoulder before walking off.

"Dad", I whispered slipping next to him. His face looked angry and betrayed by what Obadiah had done. Obadiah Stane had been in my life since I had come to live with my father; could this really be true?

**Well I hoped the chapter was enjoyable and somewhat realistic. In my opinion it's not completely farfetched that a seventeen year old could handle these kinds of issues; it's pretty obvious Charlie's got her hands in some pretty grown up stuff Tony doesn't know about.**


	9. Chapter 9

"**The descent from Gulmira can only be described as the Gates of Hell", **I bite my lip my eyes going from the screen and back to Tony who was adjusting a bolt on the now red thruster on his hand. **"The group over this is known as the Ten Rings; clearly on a mission that could prove fatal to anyone that could stand in their way", **I slipped back a little on the couch when he stood up staring at the television. I had never seen him look so angry before; I jumped when he fired the thruster like a plasma ray to the right shooting off a light fixture.

"Tony", he held up his normal hand for me to be quiet. I slinked back into my seat chewing on my nail wondering what was going on in his head. He paused in front of the glass before firing at it; I jumped covering my head and closing my eyes.

"_Little viper; come here", I was yanked out by my hair screaming._

"_Momma!" I screamed kicking wildly._

"_Haha, little viper; you stand no chance against me", he held his gun to my forehead as I sobbed._

Tony's POV

Anger coursed through me as I shattered the last window; I paused from walking away when I heard a whimper. I turned around to see Charlie curled up in a ball.

"Charlie", I said trying to step to her but she stumbled back further from me on the couch.

"No", she ordered but I kept walking. "Stop!" she cried out and I dropped to my knees in front of her.

"I'm not gonna hurt you", I told her holding my hands up for surrender. She relaxed slowly wiping at the ends of her eyes. "A man…a man from Gulmira helped me escape. I can't let his village be attacked by the people who kidnapped us", she nodded slowly. "I can't do this without you", I admitted. She bite her lip nodding again. I nodded back patting her leg before turning and walking off.

"Suit up", she ordered behind me her voice cracking from crying. I paused to look at her determined face and I nodded back.

Charlie's POV

I typed at a rapid pace trying to ignore the shame I felt for freaking out like that about him shooting.

"You're coming in close", I informed him. "ETA, ten minutes"

"Understood", I could hear the loud bangs of gun fire making me bite my lip. A shiver ran up my spine when he landed and they began to fire at him; he shot the thrusters taking out each of the gunned men till his vision landed on some of the gunman holding the townspeople to them.

"Shoulder", I ordered him as his suit took aim at each of their heads till four small rounds fired from his shoulders dropping them and leaving the people free from the harm. He gave one man to them before taking off. His eyes took in diagnostics of the huge Stark weapons he needed to take out. A loud beeping and red made my eyes widen.

"TANK", I yelled out but he was already fired at flying off to the side from the blast landing in the ground in a small crater. I was happy to still see his heart and blood pressure going. The tank shot another round which he stepped to the side to miss. "Your right arm", I told him.

"What", he asked confused.

"I may have put in a little surprise for you in your right arm; so use it", I told him with a smirk. He lifted his arm a small rocket shooting from it. I pressed the enter key as he turned to walk away a loud explosion was heard from behind him. "Cool people don't look at explosions", I told him and he chuckled. More began to fire at him but he shot up taking out the large Stark weapons before shooting off to leave.

"Coming home", he told me and I grinned.

"Good, good", I said leaning back. His phone rang and I smirked to see it was Rhodey.

"Hello", he answered.

"Tony", Rhodey said.

"Who is this", I snorted knowing he could see his picture.

"Rhodey", he answered unaware.

"Who?" he asked again playing dumb.

"It's Rhodey", he snapped. "What is that noise", he asked hearing the air blowing from being up in the air.

"Oh I'm driving with the top down", I snorted.

"Charlie is that you", Rhodey asked and I looked around frantically.

"Yup, Rhodey just here with my dad…driving", I told him.

"Alright well I need your help Tony", he said.

"Funny how that works huh", I leaned back in my seat crossing my arms with a smirk.

"Yeah well we just got a weapons depot blown up a few clicks from where you were held captive", he definitely knew Tony was knee deep in this business.

"Sounds like one of those places that go BOOM a lot", I answered before Tony could.

"Yup", Tony breathed out heavily.

"Why do you should out of breath Tony", he asked suspicious.

"I was just jogging in the canyon", I cringed at his mistake.

"I thought you were driving", he said.

"Correction Rhodey I was driving he was running next to the…car; in the canyons", which didn't sound realistic since the roads were so narrow there.

"You sure you don't have any tech in that area I should know about", Rhodey sounded like he was getting mad.

"Nope", Tony remarked and I gasped covering my mouth as two F-22's came in hot.

"Uhm, Dad I really hate driving right here can you DRIVE NOW", I yelled out.

"Good, because it's about to get blown to kingdom come", I began to type frantically trying to find a way to evade the F-22's

"They're engaging Tony!" I yelled out and my screen flashed red "They've got a lock on you", I racked my brain trying to think of a way to get out of this. An explosion made my screen flicker as he tried to regain control.

"Crap", he yelled out.

"Drop off the radar", I ordered him as he fell behind them. "Call Rhodey now JARVIS, Tony tell him it's you", I yelled running my fingers through my hair

"Hi Rhodey, it's me", he said after he answered.

"It's who", Rhodey replied.

"I'm sorry; it is me", he corrected trying to express to him he was in the suit.

"You were asking, it was him", I fussed up hoping he'd get the F-22's off him.

"Look, this isn't a game. You. Do not send active equipment into my war zone do you understand", he snapped making me blink. I never saw Rhodey get angry; looks like these two were not taking older age well.

"It's not a piece of equipment it's a suit; it's me", he told him breathing heavily.

"It's him, Rhodey", I confirmed and he gasped loudly.

"Woahhh", Tony cried out as the F-22 he was hiding on rolled trying to shake him off. He flew off taking out a wing of the other as he spun in the air. I could see a trail of smoke coming from the jet.

"Dad! His chute; the guy's chute isn't opening", I said slamming my fist on the desk.

"Got it", he ordered flying off toward the spinning pilot.

"They've reengaged too", I told him as he punched open the pilots chute before he took off.

"Tony, you still there", he asked.

"Hey there", he greeted.

"You're a crazy son a bitch…sorry Charlie", he apologized for cussing as he laughed.

"No harm done", I answered smiling that everything was okay.

"You owe me a plane you know that right", he told him.

"I hope I don't owe you anything", I teased him.

"You owe one of your hugs", I groaned at him and he chuckled. He teased me about how I always use to hug him a lot when I first came to live with Tony.

"Technically he hit me; so you wanna come by and see what Charlie and I have been working on", he asked happily.

"No, no less I know the better…now what do I tell the press", he asked.

"Training exercise", I blurted out.

"Charlie's right; that sounds about right", Tony said with a chuckle.

"It's not that simple", Rhodey explained.

"That's the usual BS anyways", Tony defended.

"I'm expecting that hug in a few days Charlie", Rhodey told me as I chuckled

**So it's looks like we have gained more information on little Charlie's past and her issues. I hope this chapter was enjoyed; please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I have to say this is my favorite chapter; you'll see why. I hope everyone enjoys it!**

"Ow!" he cried out and I chuckled into my cup of coffee.

"Stop fidgeting", I told him from where I sat on the desk swinging my legs.

"Hey", he called out again making me laugh harder.

"The more you struggle the more this is gonna hurt", JARVIS informed him.

"Be gentle this is my first time", I snorted loudly at the double meaning in those words.

"What's going on here", I twisted to see Pepper standing there with a shocked face.

"Let's face it, this isn't the worse thing you've caught me doing", he said bluntly and I made a gag noise in response.

"Are those bullet holes", she asked before her eyes went to me sharply for answers. I whistled looking everywhere but her eyes.

"Oh look, glass to sweep up", I cried out rushing past her for him to handle her questions.

Later

"So that's the GIST of it my kind friend", I told him throwing a ball up in the air and catching it. I leaned in my chair with my feet up and my ear piece in.

"Sounds like a journey; you know he's gonna want a whole report on this", I groaned loudly.

"I know but you know me; I always leave the paper work to you or her, must be my hatred for home school", I told him.

"You finished early, what's there to hate now", he teased me.

"It's the thought of it my friend; the remembrance of horror", I said throwing my hands up in the air with a gasp.

"Yeah…you're dramatic and I got a case to go to; I swear with all this help you've been doing with your father I'm lacking in your partnership", I grinned.

"Awe, admit it you miss me", I said in a baby voice. I chuckled when all I heard was a dial tone from him hanging up. I put the ear piece down and walked out the room to go find Tony and Pepper. I hopped down the steps pausing when I heard talking.

"You and Charlie are all I have too you know", I heard Pepper say before turning realizing I was there. I noticed the USB in her hand before she waved at me and walked off.

"What was that about", I asked him and he shook his head looking up from the screw driver he was holding. I shrugged turning to leave.

"Charlie?" I turned to my name. "Do you think I'm crazy…for doing all this saving-the-world stuff", I blinked surprised he would even ask me my opinion. I moved over hopping on the desk next to him.

"Honestly?" he nodded. "I think it's amazing; I've seen my whole time here you making bombs and talking about explosions. You're taking an interest in something that's right and justified now, something that you should be proud of", he stared at me intently. "You're doing a good job that…that reminds me of my mom", I admitted.

"You remember your mom", he asked surprised and I nodded.

"I remember a lot of things I probably shouldn't", I said shrugging looking down at my hands. "I remember her always talking about the right thing to do, the thing that will better man-kind; that we should do the moral thing and not what will look better. She use to always say it's better to set your life on the line for something just then spend your whole life on the side lines watching injustice occur", he chuckled nodding.

"Sounds like your mom", I smiled tears welling in my eyes as I thought of her.

"I miss her", I said honestly and he stood up patting my shoulder.

"I know kid, I know", I blinked surprised when he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and embraced me. I closed my eyes before wrapping my arms around his waist and hug him back tightly; I only remembered hugging him once when I was a little girl. Other than that we never were a touchy feely kind of family so it felt nice for once to feel comforted by my own dad.

Later

I hummed to myself as I yanked a clean tank top on after showering. I ran my fingers through my wet hair as I left my room and toward the kitchen to get something to drink. I bent down pausing when my ear twitched and the hairs on my neck rose. I took a deep breath lifting up the OJ and grabbing a glass cup. I poured some taking a slow drink with a hum; I paused when I heard the breathing behind me.

I closed my eyes as I felt a breeze past; my eyes shot open and I spun around slamming the glass cup into the side of a tall man's face. He cried out in pain blood pouring from my hand and the side of his face. I snarled loudly bringing my leg up and kicking him in the chest making him fly back.

"I don't like intruders", I snapped as I noticed more men in black suits slid out from the hallway.

"Get her", one of them ordered. I growled loudly grabbing a knife from the holder throwing it making it land in one of the man's shoulders making him cry out and crash to the ground. Three on each side rounded around the island toward me. I jogged up toward the island hopping off the side of it my foot colliding with a snap into one of the suited men. He cried out as I punched another in the face as I landed on the ground. One of them from behind wrapped his arms around my waist.

"LET ME GO", I roared throwing my body up kicking the final of the three on my right down on the ground. The moment my feet hit the ground I flipped the man holding me right over my shoulder kicking him once in the face before spinning around and bringing my heel up into the face of another. He landed on his knees; I grabbed his shoulder flipping over him and kicking him once in the back meeting the eyes of the last man. He gasped rushing off; I growled running after him after grabbing a glass bottle from the table. I rounded the corner to get to him but I gasped when my body went limp a loud buzz in the air.

My knees went out as my body tensed up uncomfortably as I crashed to the ground. I gasped for breathe as someone rounded behind me.

"I have to admit Charlene; you have a fight in you", I gasped trying to speak when Obadiah came into my vision. He rounded around chuckling as he shut the small device that caused paralysis slipping his ear pieces out. "You follow your father's idea of peace yet from what I just saw your belief in peace isn't all that true", he chuckled staring down at me.

"Y-you", I gasped trying to speak but he tsked at me.

"Don't over exert yourself now", he bent down to stare me in the eye. Tears leaked from my eyes as I tried to force my body to move. "You seemed so shocked by the double dealing but I have an idea you're not as innocent as you appear. I don't have proof; yet", he smirked.

"Sir what do you want us to do with her", he asked rubbing his bruised cheek.

"Tie her up and we'll wait for Mr. Stark to return; I need something from him", he smirked at me and I attempted to glare at him as he turned his back to me.

**Ahh! Charlie is such a badass; I love it. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

I breathed heavily against the tape on my mouth the paralysis still not gone from my body. The room had gone quiet Obadiah and the men all gone. What did he want from Tony? Whatever it was I knew it wouldn't be good. My eyes shot to the side when I heard his footsteps; I begged my body to move so he'd at least stop and listen but the only thing that happened was my finger tips twitched. His ringtone emanated through the silent house and I heard shifting of him getting it. Next came the snap of it opening and then the familiar ringing noise. Tears welded up in my eyes as my body stiffened even more from it.

"Breathe, easy", I heard Obadiah say making my heart pound louder. "You remember this one right, it's a shame the government didn't approve of this there's so many applications to short term paralysis", the ring stopped and I heard the click of his shoes on the floor. I desperately wished I could see what was going on. "Ah, Tony when I ordered that hit on you I was worried I was killing the golden goose", I heard the whirl of what sounded like a drill. I breathed heavily tears dripping from my eyes just wanting to be released from this. "But obviously", I heard a gasp from Tony making me whimper gently. "It was fate that you survived", a snap and a gasp made my eyes flicker open and closed. "But it seems you now have two golden eggs to give", he said. "Do you really think just because you have an idea it belongs to you", he chuckled. "Your father gave us the atomic bomb where do you think we'd be today if he was as selfish as you and your little daughter", I heard a rip that made me cry out. Feeling began to curl up in me as adrenaline pumped through me.

"Mhmmmm", I yelled out from the table trying to twist but I was still too numb

"Oh Tony, this thing right here is your legacy; a new generation of weapons with this at its heart. With this at our hands a balance of power will return", I heard the shift of Obadiah. "I wish you could see my prototype, it's not as conservative as yours…too bad you had to involve Pepper in this I would have preferred if she lived", anger welled up in me and I began to scream behind the tape. "Ah it's seems your daughters paralysis is beginning to wear off".

"Mhmmm", I cried out my fingers twitching. I heard footsteps and one of the men from before lifted me up from where I was hidden behind the table. My eyes met the gasping form of my dad; his arc reactor gone. Tears began to drip down my face and Obadiah chuckled at my horrified face; I gave him the best glare I could muster.

"It's a shame really that you had to get involved in your father's little peace movement Charlene; I was really hoping you would see my side and be willing to take over the company when I decided to step down. After all, this world loves to have Stark's in it but I see your loyalty to him is just not going to let me shape you into the proper person I need…pity, I didn't want to have to kill you either", my eyes widen as I got thrown over the man's shoulder. "What a perfect newsworthy tragedy; Tony Stark murdered by his own daughter then she kills herself by leaping off the roof of Stark Industries", he snapped his fingers we walked off. My eyes met my father's in desperation as he gasped wildly up at me. I cried out from the tape as we turned the corner and something connected with the side of my head making everything go black.

My eyes fluttered open and I groaned as my head dropped my chin landing on my chest.

"You're awake I see; rather resilient, you don't sleep long enough", I blinked to see Obadiah.

"Let me go Obadiah", I ordered glaring at him the tape from my mouth gone. My arms were tied behind my back and my legs attached to a leg of the chair I was sitting in.

"This will be a marvelous day Charlene, you and I will be the first to see the generation of weapons change", he walked along the edge to a larger version of the MARK I suit. He lifted up the arc reactor and slipped into the whole within its silver chest. A loud hum began and he turned smirking at me. I glared at him shifting my wrists slowly to try to release the bounds on them.

Pepper's POV

My heart beat pounded as we drove up to Stark Industries. My mind raced as to what Obadiah could be doing and if this would all end well. Agent Coulson rushed along with me to my left. I slipped my card threw for access; he was right on my tail with four other agents.

"Section sixteen", I murmured repeatedly to try to find the section I have read about in those ghost files. "There it is", I said loudly for the Agents to hear. I swiped my card waiting for the click of the door but nothing happened. "My key isn't working; it's not opening the door", Agent Coulson was handed something and I turned to look at it. "Oh what's that is it a device to pick the lock", I asked interestedly. He turned to me motioning for me to step back.

"You might want to take a few steps back", I realized then it must be a bomb and I covered my ears. We stepped down a long hallway after moving into the door, Agent Coulson taking the lead now; we came to a final door it eerily quiet and dark. They all pulled out their guns Agent Coulson moving in first looking to his right as we stepped down the main floor. Coulson moved over slowly pausing to a chair with ties lying next to it.

"Charlie?" questioned one of the men.

"Indeed, we must find her alive", Coulson said his eyes finally going to the suit.

Charlie's POV

I sat on the cold ground on the roof staring at the two men that were to "watch me", while Obadiah got suited up. The tape had returned to my mouth the moment the cars drove up. I had heard the distinct sound of heels so I worried it was Pepper all alone; I couldn't allow Obadiah to kill her. I shifted a little breathing deeply when I noticed one of the men staring at my bare legs. His eyes met mine and he smirked; I cringed inwardly knowing how I'd have to get out of this. I shifted some my ties on my hands loosening they were the only thing binding me up now as they never tied my feet again/

I fluttered my eyelashes at him and he blinked his eyes widening; he looked back at the other man who was staring at the night sky standing a good distances away from us. He moved slowly toward me bending down to be closer to me. I blinked cutely and he smirked lifting his hand brushing it over my cheek pushing my hair behind my ear. I blinked again and he chuckled; I shifted on my knees and he leaned back motioning for me on his lap. I tried not to laugh at how easy this was as I crawled on top of him.

"All you famous girls are the same; can't resist a good looking guy", he chuckled loudly and I giggled. My hand slipped free from the ropes and I grabbed his gun immediately pressing it to his temple. He gasped and I held a finger up to my taped lips my eyes glittering with laughter.

"Hey!" I heard the other guy finally noticing the position we were in. I slammed the butt of the gun against the idiots head knocking him out immediately. I spun around as he grabbed my shoulders yanking me up. I growled bringing the palm of my hand into his nose making me grunt. He swung his fist barely grazing my cheek making me lift my leg and kick him in the chest. As he stumbled back he caught my leg dragging me down with him. The gun flew from my hand and we wrestled for power. His weight was pressing down on me and it was difficult to breathe right with the tape still on my mouth.

I brought my legs up into his chest pushing him off me; he flew off me and I hopped up before he could get up kicking him hard in the face. He completely crashed to the ground unconscious; I yanked the tape off grunt from the burning pain of it. I rushed over lifting the gun when I heard a scream from below and the crack of concrete. I lifted it up hopping onto the cinder blocks that gave me a better few.

"HEY METAL HEAD", I yelled out resulting in him from looking up from a startled Pepper. I lifted the gun firing at him without hesitation emptying the clip; Pepper screamed rushing off to the side as the bullets bounced off his armor.

"My turn", he said lifting his gun to fire at me. I screamed leaping off hiding behind the cinder blocks as bullets went flying from his machine gun.

"Leave her alone", I grinned looking up as my dad went flying past me and with a crash into Obadiah. I shot up rushing past the unconscious men my bare feet aching from the gravel. I slid into Sector 16 blinking to see all the Agents dead, I growled rushing off almost running into Pepper.

"Pepper go somewhere safe", I ordered her rushing off. Her heels clicked as she ran after me.

"Where are you going Charlie", she asked but I ignored her. I stopped at Coulson's car slipping into the front seat and driving off. "CHARLIE", I heard her scream after me. I slid to a stop where all the traffic was piled up; I could hear the crash of metal meeting metal. I leaped out the car popping the trunk; the back was empty minus a single blue mat. I yanked the mat to the side revealing an arsenal of weapons.

"Thank you Coulson", I whistled grabbing a rifle on the side. I wrapped my wrist around the strap a few times hopping onto the divider of the streets since cars were too piled up to get through. I paused to see Tony being shoved deeper into the ground my Obadiah's foot. I growled lifting the gun and firing a shot at him. It made a loud pink against his metal head and he shot around.

"Now Charlie, leave this talk to the grown-ups", my eyes widened as he fired at me. I crouched down behind the divider shots firing loudly. When they ended I stood up firing again and again at him as a distraction. Tony shifted from inside the bus he was stuck in lifting himself into the air.

"Tony I made some changes of my own", he roared lifting off the ground. Tony looked to the sky before taking off.

"DAD NO!" I cried out the arc reactor in his chest revealing how low the power in it was. I rushed off leaping over cars to get to Coulson's. I drove back to Stark Industries to see the large silver of Obadiah's suit descending from the sky; pieces of ice were flying from it. I stopped the car to see a startled Pepper; she rushed over hugging me tightly. I looked up to see Tony land on the roof.

"Tony!" she cried out into the ear piece. I nibbled on my bottom lip hating not knowing exactly what was occurring. I looked up again when a crash of metal occurred again revealing the fight wasn't over. I lifted the gun again following the line of Obadiah; I was trying to distract him as much as I could so Tony could get some hits in. I saw a flash of flares before Obadiah crashed on the ground behind Pepper and I. I glared at him pushing her behind me.

"I'm not interested in her", he said laughing his huge metallic hand wrapping around my waist. I let out a cry of pain as he flew back up to the roof. "Where are you Tony", he yelled out looking around dropping me on the ground in front of him; the gun was still wrapped around my wrist as Tony leaped on his back. I stumbled out of the way lifting the gun and firing again at his head. He yanked Tony off him making him fly onto the glass window above the reactor. I stood up going to fire but the clip was empty; Obadiah turned to the click of the empty gun laughing; I stumbled back till his foot collided with me. I cried out in pain landing heavily next to my dad.

"Tony", I whispered coughing loudly.

"I never had a taste for this thing but I have to admit I'm deeply enjoying the suit", I twisted my neck as he cracked the face plate into pieces of the Mark II. My side ached and I could only assume I had cracked ribs. A hand wrapped around my waist and I groaned as Tony drug me closer to him as Obadiah walked slowly toward us. "You truly out did yourself this time Tony…you'd make your father proud", he chuckled loudly. Tony shifted trying to get up; I breathed deeply assisting him and myself up. He held me protectively behind him. Obadiah lifted his gun firing; I hide into his back as he tried to block the shots.

I let out a scream as the glass disappeared from under my feet; I expected myself to go falling down but the tight grip of my father met my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he groaned from holding us both up with one arm.

"TONY! CHARLIE!" I heard Pepper cry out.

"How ironic Tony, by trying to rid this world of weapons you gave it, its best one ever", I shifted more fear curling in me. I was gonna die…I wasn't ready to die yet. His hand pulled me as tight as he could against him, I could feel him trembling from the weight.

"Hold on", he whispered to me and I nodded. "Pepper!" he cried out to below.

"And now; I'm gonna kill you and your little brat of a daughter with it", he lifted his gun up and I slammed my eyes shut as a rocket flew over our heads.

"Time to hit the button!" he yelled out to her.

"You told me not to", she answered back.

"Just do it", I cried out knowing that if she pushed all the energy out the reactor what would happen. I yelped when another rocket barely passed my head; I hide my face in his neck tears leaking out my eyes

"But you'll die", she yelled worriedly. Another rocket made his hand slip more making me scream.

"PUSH IT", he roared his face pressing into my hair. I heard the energy build and a loud burst of energy. "It's gonna be okay honey", he whispered to me and I whimpered in fear. My fear made me ignore everything I knew…I didn't want to die just yet. A burst of energy jolted me and him and all of a sudden we were flying in the air. I cried out in pain when my side was jarred against his melt and then the metal of the duct we landed on. I could hear the screams of pain from Obadiah as the light of the energy flashed like energy. I lifted my head to watch his body go crashing through what was left of the glass ceiling. Dad brought my face down into his chest as a huge explosion occurred from Obadiah's suit slamming into the arc reactor; the ground quivered from the explosion as everything went black.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you so much Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, Fanfickisara, caskettmaggi, and Alissiel for the reviews. They were much appreciated! Sorry for waiting to update so long; yesterday was my birthday so I was super busy. Enjoy the chapter everyone

"**You've all received the official statement of what occurred at Stark Industries last night, there have been unconfirmed reports that a robotic prototype malfunctioned and caused damage to the arc reactor fortunately no one was injured"**

"No one was injured my ass", I murmured angrily cringing at my bruised ribs and the sling wrapped around my arm. But I suppose it could have been worse…I could have died.

"Ironman it's got a nice ring to it don't you think", he said looking up from his paper to me then Pepper.

"Not really accurate though", I told him and he nodded.

"Its titanium al-owww", he called out as Pepper tore the paper off his nose. Coulson stepped in handing Tony blue cards.

"Here's your alibi", he said.

"Okay", he said slowly looking down at the cards. I stood up from where the chair was near the window to listen closer.

"You were on your yacht, we have papers putting you in Abalone all night and twenty written statements from your guests", he motioned to me next and I tilted my head to the side. "You were in a motorcycle accident and we have several eye witnesses along with doctors and EMT reports on your injuries", I nodded without question.

"I think you should say it was just Pepper and me on the yacht", he cringed when Pepper ripped another adhesive off his face giving him a look. I smirked as a hint of a smile crossed Coulson's face.

"That's what happened read it word for word", he ordered and Tony nodded looking back at the cards.

"There's nothing about Stane in here", he said and Coulson nodded.

"That's being handled, he's on vacation; small aircrafts have such a terrible safety recorded", I snorted but immediately regretted it from the sharp pain in my ribs.

"But what about the suit? You're saying he's my bodyguard, what's with that", he said shaking his head.

"This isn't my first rodeo Mr. Stark, just stick to the script and soon all of this will be behind you…you've got ninety seconds", he passed me on the way out slipping a piece of paper into my hand.

"Oh Agent Coulson!" called out Pepper making me shove the paper deeper into my hand. "I just wanted to thank you for all your help", he smiled nodding.

"That's what we do; you'll be hearing from us", I shifted to his words.

"From the Strategic Homeland", she stumbled up on the words trying to remember them.

"Just call us SHIELD", I grinned as he turned with a nod to me and left. I slipped the note open when Pepper turned to get Tony's jacket.

_Meet me out there_

"I'll see you guys out there", I said turning and walking off the blasted heels I was wearing silent on the carpet. I turned the corner to see Coulson standing there.

"He'll be coming to your house to speak with Tony personally", I nodded in understanding.

"Alright, I can handle that", I said shifting my arm cringing from the pain.

"How are you feeling", he asked and I looked up to see worry in his eyes. I smiled shrugging a little.

"I've been through worse", he nodded knowing the truth in that.

"Just be careful…and don't steal my car again; your father didn't even ask questions about how you found a rifle to fire and how you know how to use it", he said shaking his head.

"I don't think much surprises my dad about me so it'll be fine; I just gotta keep a low profile for a while", he nodded looking around for a moment before hugging me tightly. I smiled into his neck and hugging him back.

"I'll see you later", I said to him. He nodded patting my hair before walking over. I shook my head staring down at his messy hand writing before crumpling it up and throwing it away.

"Now Mr. Stark has prepared a statement; he will not be taking any questions", I stood on the side as he walked up toward Rhodey.

"Uh it's been a while since I was in front of you I figure I'll stick to the cards this time", the reporters all laughed as he slipped the blue cards out his pocket. "There's been speculation that I was involved in the events that occurred on the freeway and the rooftop", a familiar voice came from the crowd and I groaned as she raised her hand.

"I'm sorry Mr. Stark are we really to believe that, that's a body guard in that suit who just happened to appear despite the fact that you-" Tony's voice on the microphone cut her off.

"I know that it's confusing", he said his eyes narrowed at her voice. "But it is one thing to question the official story and another thing to make completely wild accusations, or suggest that I'm a super hero", I cringed at his choice of words.

"I never said you were a super hero", I glared at her blonde head from my place already tried of her.

"You…didn't", he said looking about the crowd. I sighed knowing this was already gonna end badly. "Well good because that would be outlandish and uh…fantastic", I blinked wondering what was going on in his head. "I'm just not, uh, the hero type; clearly with this laundry list of character defects and all the mistakes I made", his eyes fell to Rhodey who slipped closer and whispered in his ear. He nodded lifting the blue cards to read.

"Truth is…" he trailed off his eyes going to me. I blinked staring at him knowing what he was about to do; I nodded just slightly enough for him to notice for encouragement.

"I am Ironman", the reporters leaped to their feet questions flying from their mouths. I felt a smile tug at my lips till I was in a full out grin. His eyes went to the crowd to me and I felt proud

Proud to be Charlene Stark;

Anthony Stark's daughter…Ironman's daughter

**Well there's just one more chapter of this I'll be moving on to Ironman 2 probably in a new story so add me to your Author alerts to be sure you catch it when it comes out. Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13: Fin For Now

Epilogue

"Damn heels", I murmured yanking them off my feet. I pulled my hair from the clip ruffling out the tightness of it.

"Welcome home….", his voice called out and my eyes went to the figure at the window. I paused my hand going to my thigh.

"Now we wouldn't want that now would we Agent", I chuckled my shoulder's sagging with relief when I realized who it was.

"Hello Director", I said walking around the couch to him. He turned to look at me with a smirk.

"It seems your father and you created quite a mess here Charlie", his eyes going to my sling.

"You know how Starks work Director", I told him and he chuckled.

"So…he is Ironman", he said and I nodded.

"It would seem so", I answered leaning on the back of the couch.

"Since you know him the best I need your opinion", he lifted up a folder handing it to me. I opened it my eyes running along the pages till pausing looking up.

"You didn't tell me you'd actually be doing it", I said my eyes lighting up with excitement.

"We can't be sure it'll work but I need to know…do you think your father can do it", I bite my lip staring at the names on the list.

"Yes", I said without a hint of hesitation in my voice.

"…You know he'll find out the truth, who you are…what you are", I closed my eyes looking down for a second before nodding.

"I understand, but it's time he knows the truth", he nodded his hands shoving into the pockets of his black leather jacket.

"He'll be home soon", I said handing him the folder. I gave him a smile small turning to go to my room to give them privacy; Director just loved to have a dramatic entrance.

"Oh and Charlie", I paused turning to look at him over my shoulder.

"Yes Director Fury", I said professionally.

"I expect a full and detailed report on this matter on my desk by Monday…Agent Whitewolf"

"Yes, sir" I nodded walking off with a smirk on my lips. So, it was beginning…

_The End_


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone! I just wanted to inform you that the sequel to this story is up now so go check it out! I hope everyone enjoys it as much as they enjoyed this one or even more.**

**Mistressofdarkness666**


End file.
